I miss you
by junkheadinfection
Summary: Barney loves Robin. But does Robin really love Barney? And what's up with Ted? Is everyone going to get their happy ending? POV Robin/Barney/sometimes the others. WHAT UP? THIS SUMMARY SUCKS! please read it. :
1. Unclear feelings

**Future Robin:**

I always had a thing for guns. I am Canadian what can I say?

Spending my time with guns is espcially given when I'm mad, angry, disappointed or sad.

After I had broken up with Don I felt all these things at the same time and it was driving me crazy. So, one time I was at the shooting hall shooting away the pain. Or at least trying to.

**Past Robin:**

**BANG**

**BANGBANGBANG **is all I can hear.

„You stupid bastard. Im going to find you and kill you. I am going to torture you until you scream like a little girl." I started laughing like a young girl who's birthday present has just been a puppy with big brown eyes. And I am talking about big, big brown eyes who you are going to drown in if you stare long enough at them. Like the stars. Or like a good hockey game where the players sweat hits your face. Or scotch. Boy, what I'd give to drink a good old scotch right now.

I sigh and remember that I was actually standing in a shooting hall shooting the life out of these goddamn paper figures because of Don. Sonofabitch. I really hate him. I want to cut of his tiny little finger.

_Future Robin:_

But boy, I didn't say finger.

**Past Robin:**

I am rudely interrupted by my cell phone. Ted is calling.

„Hi Ted."

Ted: „Hi Robin."

Lilly: „Hi, Sweety."

I am obviously on loudspeaker.

Marshall: „Hi birthd..."

Lily: „Shut up!"

Barney: „WHAT UP, Scherbatsky?"

Ted: „We were wondering if you want to meet us at McLarens in 15?"

„Sure. I'll be there."

-x-x-x-

15 minutes later I am sitting next to Barney, wondering were the hell my friends are.

„You look horrible. Seriously. I am having nightmares of all the cheetos sticking at your chin. I had a dream were all the food in your hair actually came to life. Just take a shower. Gosh."

I want to reply but he's faster.

„I could even help washing you if that's what you want." And with that he blinks at me and nodds with that evil smile of his.

I hit him on the arm and he shrinks together. „OUCH! I know you like it dirty but that's just not nice."

I smile and notice that I miss hanging out with Barney alone. I look at him and shake my head.

„Where are all the others?"

„I am not enough for you?"

He holds his heart and starts spasming, falls to the floor and makes weird noises.

„You done?"

Barney gets up, straightens his suit and sits down again.

„Sure."

„No really. Where are they?"

„Moved to Hawaii in a CIA mission. The President called Marshall in a secret mission where he should train a league of ninjas to overturn the government of Hawaii. And if you're now questioning the possibilty of this mission, all I can say is: YES, THEY CAN!"

„Barney!"

„Yes, Scherbatsky?" He's looking at me all nice and innocent.

„I'll just leave now. I've got better things to do." is all i can say, while i grab my bag.

„Right. Like being the anchor of the most unspectacular tv channel of the history of TV. You don't need to brag." He's smiling that evil smile again, having his arms outstretched over the armrest, drinking the usual gin and tonic.

I hate him.

And that's when I leave. But before I can, he grabs my arm and I can feel his breath on my face. It smells like gin and tonic, his usual - probably really expensive - after-shave lotion and just Barney. It's just intoxicating. Maybe I don't hate him as much as I think I do. As soon as I think that I want to slap myself for it.

„Barney to Robin. You there?" And his hand is waving in front of my face.

„I will seriously slap you if you won't let me go."

„Is that a promise or something?" He laughs while looking right into my eyes but lets me go nontheless.

„Just friggen tell me why I came all the way to McLarens when nobody is actually here."

„You will sooner or later find out. But when I earlier said you need to take a shower I wasn't joking. And that's what we're going to do. Well you. Although I might agree to a litte fun in the shower together."

I roll my eyes but he continues.

„We are going to my apartment and you're going to take a shower and after that we'll see."

„Why again should I come to your apartment when I am living upstairs?"

„Just do it."

„Fine." And with that we leave.

-x-x-x-

Barney grabs his keys and unlocks the door to his apartment. I haven't been here for a long time. Since the break up. When he opens the door I have to smile thinking about all the memories I have of us hanging out together. He catches my smile and smiles back.

„So...The towels are in my room's drawer."

„I know. I kind of have been here before."

„Right."

After an awkward moment of silence: „Do you want anything to eat? I could call the reception."

„I'd love to. I haven't had a real meal in forever."

„Okay. And now get a shower."

When I step out of the shower I see the bottle of after-shave lotion he always uses. I grab a towel and wrap it around my body. Then, I walk over to the bottle and open it. It smells like him and after thinking about it, I put a drop on my wrist. He seriously wouldn't smell anything, would he? I open the door and remember I haven't got any clothes to change.

Barney is sitting on the coach, reading the newspaper when he notices I am in the room. He looks at me. Well, a better word would be scan. He scans my body and then he clears his throat. Typical.

I smile at him and say: „I didn't bring any clothes to change."

„Right. I can give you some of my stuff."

I nodd and say: „Do you actually own anything else than suits?"

„Yes. You mean the ordinary stuff guys like Ted wear?"

„Exactly."

„Follow me." And I do.

He opens his drawer and gives me some boxers, a t-shirt and some pyjama pants.

„Is that okay for now?"

„Sure. Could you leave? I want to change."

„Or...OR...I could watch."

„Yeah...Seriously. Get out of here."

He laughs and leaves the room.

„And Barney?"

„Yeah?"

„No cameras."

„Dammit", was all I could hear.

I join him in the living room right when the door bell rings. Probably our food.

He opens the door and a really hot chick stands at the door. I mean, even I have to admit she's probably a Nine. I already hate her. She's wearing something like a uniform which means she's an employee of the hotel and brings us our food.

„Hi Barney." She's totally flirting with him. But Whatever. Not like I care. At all.

„Hi Stacey."

„Here's your food. Should I serv it to you?"

„Sure."

She steps into the apartment and when she sees me, I swear she gets the „crazy look". Maybe she's a little bit in love with our Barney Stinson.

„Oh. You're having a guest. How lovely." With that she turns to me. „I'm Stacey."

„Robin." I try to be as nice as possible. Still, it doesn't sound as effortless as it had meant to be.

She servs the dinner and leaves again without saying another word to any of us. Her poor little heart. I should've stabbed it by saying: „Hey Stacey. You know what? Barney and me have once been a couple."

I shouldn't get all crazy girlfriend about this. Barney and I broke up about 10 months ago. I'm mad about Don. Me and him broke up just recently. I need to concentrate on that.

We sit down and eat our meal. But on my salad are olives and I really don't like them.

„Hey Barney?"

He looks at me.

„Do you maybe want to eat my olives?"

„Huh?"

„Olives. I don't like them."

„Yeah. Me neither."

That was kind of weird. I hoped he would say he liked them. And then we'd have the olive theory. Like Marshall and Lily used to before it came out that, actually, Marshall likes olives . I am being creepy. Think about Don. Think about Don.

Yes. Good old anger and pain. How I missed you.

Barney interrupted me in my thoughts.

„We can go now."

„Were are we going?"

„Meeting Ted, Marshall and Lily?"

„Right."

I put on my heels and my trenchcoat. Barney closed the door after me and we took a taxi. Where, for whatever reason Rangit was the driver. Like usual.


	2. Kisses in the moonlight

**WHADUP? This chapter isn't too great. Me and my sister tried to make it as characteristic as possible. Didn't turn out quite as planned. It's a bit cheesy. Please, tell us if we made it in character or not. And if not, what should we change? Thanks for reading it and please review! :D**

**Past Barney:**

We're sitting in the cab. It's awkward because we don't talk to each other at all. There is nothing but this tension between us and I don't quite know if I like it. I am looking at her, trying to get a reaction but she doesn't seem to care at all. She's still wearing my pyjama pants. Like she always used to wear them back when we were a couple. I have to admit though, she looks quite cute in them.

No Stinson. Not cool.

You've been with her. It didn't work out. I mean, she isn't that special. Although, i love the way she sometimes behaves like a boy and it's awkwardly sweet when she talks about her home. I know I always make jokes about it but secretly I find it very cute when she gets that smile, thinking about Canada and Hockey. Dammit Stinson! Not again! Been there, done that.

Rangit pulls finally over and we get out of the cab.

She looks at me and asks: „McLarens or my place?"

„Your place."

She grabs her keys and we go to the apartment. When she opens the door everything is dark and it's just too obvious our friends arranged another surprise party. She totally hated last time. But Ted said he's been with her for a whole year and he knows what Robin likes. Whatever.

I turn on the light and there are ballons and a cake and everything unconventional to have for a birthday party.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone says.

She looks at me quite shocked, not too happy and whispers: „You knew that?"

I just shrug my shoulders and grab myself a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

Lily, Marshall and Ted greet her, wish her the best and tell her how much they love her. Stalker much? I'm too awesome for this.

I see a hottie at 3 o'clock and show her the real Barnicle.

**Past Robin: **

I see Barney standing next to some girl. I look totally better than her.

Some weird people I have never actually seen are talking to me and I try to be as friendly as humanly possible. But really, all I care for right now is Barney and that girl. I mean...Just...Just because I don't want her to get hurt. He's a jerk. Totally.

He whispers something in her ear and she laughs out loud, touching his arm slightly.

Seriously, what is wrong with me? Me and Barney broke up 10 months ago. I've been together with other men. Don and me were serious. And he's been with a lot of women as well because...well he's Barney.

Barney takes the chick's hand and they walk trough the window at the stairs.

Dammit! The roof!

I need to take his attention on me. But how? I see Ted standing in the kitchen and drinking a beer. Just do it, just do it! I smile and walk over to him.

„Hey Robin! How are you?" He's pretty drunk already.

I grab his collar and kiss him. I really don't want to do this but I need to get Barney jealous.

No! Not jealous! Just...Who the kiss am I kidding? I still have feelings for Barney and yet I am kissing his best friend. Hell, my best friend even, and the only reason for that is to make Barney jealous. I see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. His expression changes for a split second but I can't seem to read it. After that he just grabs the girls arm harder and pushes her to the stairs. I get really angry now. I let go of Ted and look back to the stairs again. I grab Teds hand and pull him with me to the roof. Up there, Barney and this girl are making out. I push Ted to the wall and start kissing him again while I'm watching Barney and this slut.

Why the hell am I doing this? I mean it's Barney!

He's self-centered, egoistic, a womanizer, a total bastard...sometimes sweet and caring. He likes to make you breakfast, although he threatens to kill you if you'd ever tell anyone. Too bad I told Lily. And his jokes are always smart and you can have a hell of a time with him. He's got that cute look in his eyes when he tells you stories about his brother. And, well, he's awesome.

I am seriously thinking this while making out with Ted? Not cool, Scherbatsky, Not cool.

Whatever, now that I'm here I'm going through with it. Ted kisses my neck and I pretend to like it. Poor fool. Like that one time when Ted was giving Barney a „Robin 101" lesson and he told him I like my knee to be touched. What the heck? That totally explains why Ted is never going to get a wife.

Barney looks over at us. He returns to his conquest and rips off her blouse. It is kind of awkward that there are four people making out on a roof. Why again am I doing this? He doesn't even care. Hell, I shouldn't even care. Don broke up with me 2 weeks ago. It's not the time for playing: „Get The Ex Jealous. With Robin Scherbatsky."

Ha. See... I can be the head anchor of that show. I am doing pretty fine right now.

This is ridiculous. I need to stop it.

I stop kissing Ted and shove him away lightly. He looks at me with confusion.

„What's wrong?"

„Sorry, Ted. I'm just not feeling this. I'll go to bed now."

Barney stops kissing that girl and looks me in the eyes.

He opens his mouth to say something. But there are no words coming out. When I am already on my way downstairs I hear him say:

„Robin?"

I turn around.

„It's really late and you will definitely get no rest here. You could come home with me and I'll sleep on the coach if you want to."

The girl looks at him and says: „You got to be kidding me!"

He doesn't even notice that she said something and continues:

„What do you say?"

His voice cracks.

„I don't know Barney. I..."

I look at the weird noises behind Barney's back. Oh...Now Ted is making out with Barney's conquest. Dude, this proves that there is no such thing as a Bro-Code.

Barney turns around to face a hell of a makeout session and cracks up a little bit.

„Sooo?"

„I really don't care. This is totally not my day and I just want to sleep."

„So this is a deal?"

„Deal."

He grabs his coat and when I'm already standing on the ladder he turns to Ted once again.

„Hey Ted? Ted! Ted! Ted!"

Ted stops kissing the girl and looks at Barney.

„ High-five."

Ted puts his hands up and tries to high-five Barney but fails miserably.

Barney laughs again.

„Someone's wasted."

With that he follows me downstairs. We take a cab and once again there is awkward silence.


	3. Let the games begin

**WHAT UP? We really like this chapter and hope you guys do too! Reviews are very much appretiated!**

**

* * *

**

**Past Barney:**

When I'm lovesick I just stop being lovesick and be awesome instead. True story.

Yeah...maybe not. I mean, even I have sooner or later to admit that Robin and I are awesome. And I mean awesome together. The night we broke up in that bistro we wanted to be two friends getting together again. But I'm not sure if that's what I want. We will never be the typical romantic couple. Though, we can be the most awesomest couple in the world because two awesome people don't cancel each other out, they become cooler and funnier than any other couple in the world. I am Barney Stinson and I approve of this. Gosh, I sound so stupid. Like Lily and Marshall. Or worse, like Ted. Although Marshall and Lily belong together, right? So, why doesn't it sound bad when they are an item but it sounds awkward when Robin and I are?

I'm lying on my coach and wondering what Robin is thinking about this very second. The bedroom is just a few steps away and the girl of my dreams is lying in it. I hear the bedroom door open and she's stepping out of it. She sneaks through my apartment to the kitchen and I pretend to be asleep. She opens the fridge and takes a sip of something I can't see because my eyes are closed. I feel her standing there and she doesn't move at all. I hear footsteps now. She's coming closer until she's right beside me. It's getting harder to pretend I'm asleep. I bet she can hear my heart beat because it's beating faster and louder than ever. She squats down and I can feel her breath on my face. She's kissing my forehead. What is happening? I wait till she's back in my bedroom.

Self High-Five.

Stinson's back in the game.

-x-x-x-

I wake up the next morning. It's saturday, so I don't have to go to work. Robin just opens the door, while holding two paper bags. She obviously went to the grocery store down the street.

„Hey! Good Morning! Help me with this?"

I walk to the door and I relieve her of the paper bags.

„So are you going to help me make some breakfast?"

„I'm Barney Stinson. I do not make breakfast."

„You used to do me breakfast."

„Yeah...but I wanted to get laid."

She looks at me and then shakes her head.

„You're unbelievable."

„And awesome."

She smiles and says: „You're an idiot."

Wait. Did she seriously just say that? She likes me. I'm going to get back with her. And it's going to be LEGEN- wait for it...keep waiting...hold on- DARY.

I need a plan. A really good one.

Let the games begin.

.

„Soo...Scherbatsky. Had a good night?"

She perks an eyebrow and answers: „I did. Your mattress is very comfortable. And now would you please help me doing breakfast?"

„Whatever." Still, I help her.

„Can you make some pancakes?"

„I...umm.. don't know how to cook. I'm awesome at a lot of things. Why should I waste my time with cooking? That's stuff bimbos do for me."

„That's stuff hungry people do."

„What? I always order my food at the reception or go order some food when I'm hanging out with you guys."

„You can't seriously tell me that you have never cooked in your life."

„I have never cooked in my life."

„You know what? I'm going to show you some stuff you can cook."

„Yeah..Don't think so."

„Just the pancakes."

„Fiiiiine."

She smiles again. I hate her.

„Okay...So first of all you take the flour, baking powder, sugar, salt and baking soda and put them in the bowl. Then you take another bowl and whisk buttermilk, eggs and vegetable oil."

I do as I'm told. „Done."

„Now just mix it all together, put a piece of butter in a pan and give the mixture by tablespoons in it. Let it brown from both sides and you're done."

„That's it?"

„That's it."

„And why haven't you told me that before?"

„Because only bimbos cook."

I smile at her.

„You're incorrigible."

„And awesome.", Robin says.

I start laughing.

„Yes. You're awesome." Is all I can say. Because, well, she is awesome.

Her expression changes and then, out of the blue, she just throws a handful of flour at me. I didn't see that coming and my poor sleeping suit is stained in it. I mean, come on Robin. It's Armani.

„This", I show at my sleeping suit, „was really expensive."

„Awhh! Don't be such a girl."

Now I am the one to throw an egg at her.

She looks surprised. „You Bastard. This", she shows at her body, „is a lot of work. You can't just throw eggs at me."

„You started."

„I will finish you off", is all she says before she takes an egg and crashes it down on my head.

She starts laughing at my obviously funny expression and says: „This is soo going on my blog." Then she just laughs harder and her voice cracks.

„You're going to pay for this Scherbatsky."

I see her grabing a hand of flour again but i catch her arms and put them above her head.

She's so close to me. It's literally making me crazy. I really, really want to kiss her right now. But before I even have the time to think about it, she leans in and takes the decision for me. So now we're in my kitchen, making out. When we realise what we're doing we stop, still close to each other. Still pinning her down, I say something first.

„The pancakes are getting cold."

„Right. But maybe we should take a shower first."

I look at her.

„No Barney. Not together."

„Fiiine. I'm going to take a shower and you're going to tidy upt the mess."

„You're kidding, right?"

„Do I look like I'm kidding?"

„Well, I can't take you serious wearing an egg-stained night suit."

„Okay. I'll help you."

I get down on my knees and start picking up the egg shells, while Robin puts the pancakes on a plate.

„Let's just have brunch.", I suggest.

Now she throws the pancakes in the bin and gets down on her knees as well.

We're eye-to-eye. Gosh. Her lips are so soft and lovely rosy. I have to kiss her, but I can't.

I have to. But I shouldn't.

I'm too late. She already gets up again.

We tidy up the rest and now we're just standing in the kitchen.

„Look, Barney. We shoud talk about what just happend."

As soon as she says that I just say: „You should get a shower and go home."

I'm not sure if I can stand „the talk".

„No Barney. I'm not going anywhere until we had a serious conversation about this."

„Just...Let's both take a shower first and then we can talk."

„Okay. But I swear to god, if you disappear while I'm showering I'm coming to get you until we talked."

That was actually a pretty good idea. I should've had thought about that.

„Whatever."

She turns around and vanishes to the bathroom. After we're both done, I sit next to her on the coach.

„Soo..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! :P**


	4. Have you lost your mind?

**Hi there! We're begging for reviews. ;);) Hope you like the chapter ‚cause we sure enjoyed writing it.**

**

* * *

**

**Past Ted:**

I open my eyes and try to get up but my head hurts really bad.

„Dammit!" If that's not a hangover. I try to remember what happend last night. I know there is something important, something about Robin and I need to find it out.

But first of all I need to drink a cup of coffee and eat some breakfast.

While I'm eating I'm hopelessly trying to figure out what happened the day before. But suddenely, it isn't blurry anymore but completely revealing.

Robin kissed me and I know I really enjoyed it. Maybe she was drunk and let her feelings take over. She just couldn't help herself. She had to kiss „the Mosby". I should talk to her right now and ask her what's going on. I open the door to her room but there is nobody and when I walk over to the bathroom, there is nobody either. I have no clue where she could be. It's 11.00 a.m. on a Saturday and she is nowhere to be found. It could be that she's at MacLaren's, couldn't it? But not alone and not that early. I guess I have to call her and find out. She's the one. I know it.

-x-x-x-

_**Meanwhile in Barney's apartment:**_

**Past Robin:**

„Soo...", is all I say for now.

When I'm actually trying to say something, my cell phone rings.

„Sorry, Barney. Let me take this one."

„Hi Ted."

„Hi Robin. I was wondering where you are on a Saturday morning."

„Nice to talk to you, too. I'm actually having a really important conversation right now. Look, could you maybe wait until I've got the time to talk to you?"

„I...actually..what I've got to say is rather important as well."

„Can't you just tell me over the phone?"

„Nooo?"

„Then I guess it's not important enough."

„Fiiine. Just..I was wondering why you kissed me."

Oh damn. I really didn't think of any consequences by kissing Ted. I mean, sure, he is my ex-boyfriend, who I'm currently living with, but it kind of didn't seem that important when I was trying to get Barney jeaous, who, by the way, looks at me rather curious.

„I..Ted...I can't tell you right now. I'm...busy."

Barney laughs and obiviously Ted hears it when he asks: „Are you at Barney's? You don't want to talk to me about this because you're at Barney's? This is crazy. I'm coming over."

„No way. I'm coming over! Just stay the hell where you are!"

.

Now Barney is completely confused.

He says: „I thought this was so important to you."

„It is. And it should be important to you as well. I just need to talk to Ted right now. Don't move. Unless you have to pee. But no, just don't move. I'm coming over as soon as I talked to Ted."

„Right. I could watch a porn in the meantime."

I just roll my eyes: „Do whatever you want Barney. It's not like I can keep you from doing it."

„Actually...oh whatever. I will watch ‚Sex Architect'." And then he puts the movie in.

„Gosh. You could've just waited until I was out."

„Huh?"

„Nevermind."

„Robin! Could you please be quiet now? This is a really awesome scene."

He's unbelivable. I can't believe I'm falling for such a guy.

And with that thought, I'm walking out.

-x-x-x-

**Past Ted:**

I'm sitting on the coach when I hear Robin is unlocking the door.

What the heck? What is she wearing. That's definitely not her t-shirt and those are so not her pyjama pants.

„Hi Ted."

„Whose pants are these?"

„Is nobody able to greet me with a proper ‚Hello, How are you?' anymore?"

„I'm sorry" and I point to the coach. „Take a seat." She sits down next to me.

We don't say anything for a good few seconds.

She just looks at me. That's the sign. I should start.

„So...Rooobin."

„So...Teeed. I don't have time for this."

„You kissed me."

„Yes. I did."

„That's all? That's really all you say about it?"

„What do you want me to say?"

„Well, we've been together for a whole year. We've been living together for some time now. Could it be that maybe you are a little into me again?"

She starts laughing out loud. She even grunts. Not a good sign.

Grunting Robin=pure sarcasm

„You..You think I'm in love with you again?"

„I would understand it. I mean look at me."

And there is the grunting again.

„Oh Ted! You're one funny guy."

„Well, what is then? Why did you kiss me?" I'm doubting my mind right now.

She opens her mouth and wants to say something but I have another question that needs to be answered.

„And whose clothes are you wearing?"

„First of all, you do not have any right to know whose clothes I'm wearing. Second of all, I'm not in love with you. I just kissed you to...let's say...prove a point."

Am I crazy or what did I miss? I am getting loud now.

„And? Did I prove your point, little Miss-proving-a-point?"

„Seriously Ted? That's the best you could come up with?"

„Just answer the damn question." I rise up from the coach and point at her with my index finger.

„Ted. I am not in love with you. I'm actually kind of hoping to date somebody else. The kiss meant nothing."

„It meant something to me. You just don't go around and kiss any person you want to. Actually, Barney does that. But that's not the point. We broke up because you never wanted commitment. And then you've been with Barney. And Don. I mean, come on. What's wrong with me? You're the one I want to marry."

She looks at me, as if completely weirded out by the fact to marry me one day.

Then she grabs a pillow and hits me with it 5 times.

„Have you lost your mind? Have you ever thought that I just didn't want commitment with you?"

Ouch. That hurt. I sit down on the coach again.

I don't know what to say.

„Ted? Ted, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just confused. You're my best friend and I don't want things to get weird between us. I didn't know that you still had feelings for me. I am truly sorry but I have moved on."

„Moved on? You and Don broke up two weeks ago."

„Ted, I'm angry at Don but I'm not in love with him anymore. Neither am I with you. If you want me to, I could move out."

„No! No, it's fine. I'll get over it."

She looks at me with true compassion and says: „I really have to go now. Talk to you later, buddy."

She's out the door.

My ‚buddy'.


	5. The smell of pancakes

**Chapter 5. Still no Robin and Barney talk. We know we're mean. :) **

**Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter. And reviews are very much appretiated. **

* * *

**Past Lily:**

I unlock the door to our old apartment and walk in. It smells of pancakes and cinnamon. I wonder if there are any pancakes left since I'm starving and the kindergartners made me loose my mind today. The sunlight floods the apartment, making everything seem so bright. I really miss living here, making breakfast in the old kitchen, where Marshmallow asked me to marry him and we did it on the floor. That was a wonderful day. But now, Ted lives with Robin, Barney is still alone and Marshall and I are living in our new apartment. Everything has changed so fast. The only thing that hasn't, is, that Ted is still searching for ‚the One'.

„Anybody home? Ted? Robin?"

Ted walks out of his room. His pyjama's are hanging low, sliding across the floor and his hair is dishevelled.

„Hi Lil." He says, his voice being still sleepy. He rubs his eyes and blinks three times.

„Good Morning. How are you?"

He looks at me with confusion as if he doesn't know whether he should tell me or not.

„Just let it out Buddy."

The sofa squaks, while he sits down and he puts his feet on the coffee table. We bought that coffee table the same day we bought the apartment. It was our first estate and we were so proud when we placed it right in front of the couch.

„It's nothing. Really."

I sit down next to him and put the streak of hair, which is hanging right in front of my eyes, behind my right ear.

„Just tell...hicks...me." Damn, hick-up. Always there, when you need it the last.

„Alright. But please don't freak out."

I can't promise that.

„Sure! Hicks...You know you can...hicks...trust me." He looks at me, pretty much doubting me but starting with his little tale nontheless. I sometimes wonder why people still tell me things when I always spread the word. I don't do that on purpose. It's not even because I am a bad friend because I know I'm a good friend. It's just...I share everything with my Marshmallow and we don't have any secrets. How should I be able to keep any up to myself?

„Sooo...there happened something at Robin's party. Something really huge. I dare say major even."

We salute each other, saying at the same time: „Major Even."

„Go on." I really don't want to pressur him but that guy needs to tell me this story or I'll punch him.

„Well...the thing is. Robin kissed me."

Hick-up gone.

„Robin WHAT? I thought you guys were over. Tell me more." I punch his arm.

„Ouch! Just let me finish, will you?"

„Whatever." Is all I can answer.

„Okay...That's what I thought. I mean, I really thought we were over. But then again everything can be possible and it could've been that she's in love with me again. Right?"

„I don't know. You need to talk about it." Seriously, those two make me have a heart attack sooner or later. I wish we could somehow find the right girl for Ted and he would just shut up.

„I did. I talked to her this morning."

It would be boring though if Ted wouldn't always think he found ‚the One'.This is thrilling.

„And?"

„She came home at about 11 a.m., wearing some other guys pyjama pants."

Why hasn't she told me about that yet? Usually she calls me directely after something's happend.

„Well she gets around."

Whoops. Didn't mean to say that. I put my hand in front of my mouth.

Ted looks at me with pure shock and maybe even a hint of anger. I'm sorry..but it's true. I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous. Sometimes she's that gorgeous I want to tell her to leave our group because she makes me look normal.

„I asked her what the kiss meant. But all she said was that she's moved on. And that she only kissed me to prove a point."

„Oh." I know. Not the best answer in the world. But what the heck should I've said? I wonder though, what she meant by ‚proving a point'.

After a while of silence, Ted starts nodding his head, preoccupied in his thoughts, and wags his index finger, like he usually does when he has an answer to a question that has been bothering him for ages or when he finally has the prefect idea for a building. Suddenly, he draws his full attention to me.

„You know what? I remember something else."

„Huh?"

„When I was at the phone with her, she said she's having a serious conversation right now. And I heard Barney laugh. I said I would come over to Barney's so we could sort things out. But she told me that she's coming over."

Omg. What does that mean? Are Barney and Robin together again? That would be awesome. We could have couple dates all the time. Marshmallow could cut his gouda and I could take pictures of us. And then we'd play charade. Maybe I'd even have a baby by then. Me and Marshall are still arguing about the name though. I really like something unique like the babys of famous people do, but Marshall wants to call our baby like someone from his family, to honor them. Seriously? My poor baby.

Ted is talking something: „Blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah! Robin blah blah blah." But I can't seem to listen. Robin and Barney would be amazing. Ted and Robin never really worked out because they are too different. But Barney and Robin are pretty much perfect for each other. They just need to figure out how to live with each other and I want to help them. Only thing I have to do now is: I need to tell Marshall and we'll make a plan on how to set them up with each other again. Suddenly, I get interrupted in my thoughts.

„Lily? Lily? Are you even listening to me?"

„I...sorry." No. I'm not. You two? You are not going to work out. But I have no idea how to tell him.

„What do you think, Lil?" His eyes show pure helplessness. He really counts on me with that one and as a good friend, I should defnitely tell him the truth.

„Look Ted. You and Robin? You two are too different. And you know that. Only because you haven't found the right girl just yet, it doesn't mean you need to pressure things. One day, you'll find her and you'll be a better couple than me and Marshall. Okay, I doubt that. But you'll be a great couple. Okay? Please, just let her go."

Wow. I am so convincing I almost shed a tear.

I can see that he's till confused and I know I need to comfort him. I stroke his arm and give him my best ‚confession face'.

He sighs and lets his shoulders slouch.

„You're right. She's not ‚the One' for me. I guess I'll have to keep searching."

„Exactly. We'll help you find the perfect woman. But Robin needs to be with someone else."

„You're talking about Barney. Am I right?"

I smile at him and nod my head. He sighs again, looks at me and returns the smile. He knows they are perfect for each other.

„So are you going to help me to set them up with each other, or what?"

He laughs a hearty laugh.

„Sure thing!"

With that I go to the kitchen and search for the pancakes.


End file.
